User blog:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle/Hoodie's Reviews
EVERYONE!!! THESE ARE NOT OVER. I WILL REVIEW: Snakeoman Saga! (Was that how it was spelled?) and DB:DC. Well, hello. After numerous Blog Posts about these, I decided to do my own reviews. However, they will be different. I will go straight on the point, and I'll not be kind and write friendly words. Wait, strike that. The reviews are made by Me (well, duh) and [[Evil Hoodie|The guy who will go all schich-Kablammo on you!!!!]]. Thanks, Gotek, for that Idea! I'll let you guys know who speaks what. I write normal, and Evil Hoods write like this! Scores *A *B *C *D *E *F *This is pure crap that someone labeled as a fan-fic. Reviews Please note that the reviews contain spoilers. Unspoken Alright then, Unspoken. Now, this is about Appule and Random Orange Soldier, "Orlen". I give you credits for doing that. Now, the story is well-written, but there are some grammar faults. Yeah. Name's are with capital letters, not small. So, for the review. Hm, good opening--wait a sec. What's with the war? How am I supposed to know? Well, there's have to be a origin to the war! Nope. We don't find out Who the Paykians are, how they look like, and absolutely no explanation of what their purpose is. Who's planet is it? Paykians or Appulians? Well, anyways, the story continue. Now we get to Orlen's story. So, then. What exactly does he mean, I a few months ago? Well, I guess it's a typo. (This is a part of the first chapter, from Appules point of view) "but my friend Orlen joined at only 13". Is Gotek gonna explain how they met? "perhaps I could, if I impressed them, and after all, I was trained by my father, I was the son of the former top soldier, I had a chance to fight, have a new purpose, and avenge my father." Nope. Doesn't seem so. So, back to Orlen's story. Hang on. Isn't he supposed to be weaker than Appule? ''' What do you mean? '''Well, since Orlen got killed by Vegeta... They were both killed by Vegeta! Remember, this is Fan-Fic. Anyways, they start to lose. So, with them fighting the Paykians, they manage to wave them of. The battle turns yet again, and Orlen finds himself on the losing side. So, one of them calls for back-up. WHY DIDIN'T HE DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!. Well, so overall, this thing is well-written, but the lack of some explanations and typos makes it a B+ Bardock: The Legend So, here we have Bardock: The Legend. This story truly makes Bardock justice. Not only does he survive, he also turns Super Saiyan. But hang on. When Bardock transforms, his hair goes into a full-powered Super Saiyan. Aren't they supposed to be wild, both in personality and hair? (Checks out E.O.B) Nope. Anyways, this is the thing that I didn't prefere, although I understand it. "Whoa! Is that BARDOCK?!". It could've been "Is that....Bardock?!" ''To hear the voice difference. '''Yeah, otherwise he could write with fat text. It just looks like a HUGE MOTHER-CRYSIS EXPLOSION!!' Thank you, Hoods. As he said, it just looks messed up. And then, the thing we've all waited for....Bardock vs Frieza!!! So, what's he gonna do--What the heck?! Now all the annoying Saiyan douch-bags enter? If only he had Goku attitude: "Don't argue with me, DO IT!!!". So, after a fight, Frieza gets ass-whopped, yaddi-yaddi-yadda, and I like that when the kid shows up. So, the main bad thing? You don't continue it! I wanna see Cooler vs Bardock! This is good, but I give it a something between B '''and C. Dragon Ball: Gameplay So, this is written by Two Persons, leading to it beeing sawed by both Me and Evil Hoods. Now, to the reviews. Most fan-fics have problems, and this one has as well. The problem is....There are no problems. The story's great, explanations are awesome...but '''What the heck is with the cats? (Meow). I hate cats. 'But one thing also. ' (Both): THE WORD HOODIE IS MENTIONED!!!! (Fire ki-blasts that explode) Yippie! Yippie-ka-yey, MoFos!!! This is a A. '''Congrats. Dragon Ball XG This is more of a script-like fan-fic, like others. I'm gonna be honest, it was probably a mistake signing up. Anyways, this story is well...a bit..."stiff". I know, it's good. But I'm dissapointed at Dark Mass being so darn weak, a mind slave, and knowing the Kamehameha. Well, it's a '''C. Keep up the good work! Dragon Ball GVB Goku. Vegeta. Broly. Three Saiyans. One heck of a story. This story is one of the best I've read, better than Gameplay. It has Broly as a good guy! Well, not the first time, but what the heck. So, after a bit reding, my opinion is: (Both):It's Frakkin' AWESOME!!!!! Srsly, can't find one flaw. I'm really waiting for the continuation. I wanna see Goku SSJ5!!! I can't put a grade, because''' '''This story is to awesome for an A. MDBS The last stories are great! I love that Ice-Jins makes comebacks, and Supreme Gogeta!!! Future Gohunks: He isn't dead!!! Hooray!!!! However, you lack spaces, making everything looking like a boring text. Somewhere between a A '''and a '''B. TMS Now then. This story tells of Vegetas past. It's nice. I like how it desribes Dodoria "as the fat blob he is." This is a A. Gotek and the Eye-Hurting Fan Fiction of DOOOM!!!! This is...a unique story. It's a what if. The story starts wit Baka and TUK, who dissapear for the rest of the story. Yddi-Yaddi-Yadda, the story continues, Richie is the bad guy, she killed me (Yeah, thanks. Appreciate that. You could've made me just get caught in a explosion! Instead I'm spouting gibberish about Steve). This is a '''B. '''I found the story a bit uninteresting, and I wonder what Gotek thinks about this. Category:Blog posts